


Smells like vanilla

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Food Play, M/M, Smut, also seriously embarrased about this so don't look at me, i seriously can't believe i'm the first to write this, with milkshake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is certain he won’t be able to look at milkshakes the same way ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells like vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> the most self-indulging piece of crap I ever created. i regret nothing

The bedroom door clicks open and Kagami looks over the magazine he’s reading. Kuroko enters the room clad only in his boxer briefs, freshly showed, if to go by the still damp skin and hair at the back of his neck, and a fresh cup of vanilla shake in hand.

Kagami formed a habit of cooking or preparing whatever meal Kuroko was fond of and this also extended to his preferred desert. Personally, Kagami was of the opinion that Kuroko had a sort of unhealthy obsession with his damn shakes. Kagami wasn’t a health freak but  _he_ at least remembered to eat something a _little_ more substantial.

Well, Kagami couldn’t blame him right now for wanting something cool in this terrible, summer weather. It was too hot to function let alone wear clothes, so after a game of some street ball (because there  _has to be_  a game of street ball even if the sweltering sun of Tokyo) they both took a shower and decided to just relax for a bit. Which was mostly lounging around in nothing but their underwear.  Kuroko closes the door and moves to the bed occupied by Kagami, slowly slurping the shake.

When he kneels by the foot of the bed, Kagami shifts to the side, making room for the other boy but Kuroko moves faster and in the next moment straddles Kagami’s hips.

Kagami raises an eyebrow but Kuroko merely sips at his shake with a blank expression, so Kagami shrugs and goes back to his magazine.

He gets approximately maybe a minute of reading before Kuroko gets bored (or maybe it was his intention all along) and shifts very, very suggestively on top of him and Kagami cures.

"Damn it, Tetsuya!" Kuroko takes another, loud sip but his mouth curls into a tiny smirk.

They stare at each other for a long moment before Kagami heaves a sigh and sets his magazine aside.

"What." he says and sets his hands on Kuroko’s hips. Kuroko releases the straw and licks his lips. He takes Kagami’s left hand and wraps it around the cup with his beloved milkshake. He stands up, still astride Kagami’s hips, quickly takes of his underwear and sits back down, this time lower, so he can proceed to take of Kagami’s boxers.

Meanwhile, Kagami, still holding the cup, gapes at Kuroko, who in the span of maybe ten seconds got them both naked, which, to be fair wasn’t that difficult considering that they were both half naked anyway.

Kuroko reaches towards the bedside table and takes out a bottle of lube. By this time Kagami already caught up with Kuroko’s obvious implications, and moves to set down the cup but Kuroko grabs his wrist and shakes his head.

"No. Let me." He says and wraps Kagami’s hand back around the cup and he himself opens the bottle.

With two fingers coated in clear liquid, he reaches behind himself and probes his opening. When he slips in one finger, Kuroko leans forward and wraps his lips around the straw and sucks.

Kagami sputters.

"What am I? Your cup holder?!" Kuroko slurps and releases the straw.

"Yes." He simply says and adds another finger. Kagami scoffs but doesn’t move and lets kuroko prepare himself and then Kagami and before he knows it he is sliding Kagami’s length into himself.

Kagami grunts when tight heat wraps around him. The hand which holds the milkshake is getting a little cold so he transfers the cup into the other one. Kuroko follows the cup, too transfixed on the drink that he doesn’t register at first the chilly hand sneaking up his body until it reaches his chest and teases his nipples.

Kuroko moans around the straw and rocks forward. He rests his palms on Kagami’s shoulders for purchase and begins to move slowly up and down.

Kagami raises the cup a bit so Kuroko can’t constantly sip his favorite drink and has to let go of the straw every time the sits flush astride Kagami’s hips.

Because he doesn’t manage to swallow the contents of the straw, it starts to dribble down his chin and neck. Kagami’s breath comes out a little more shallow both from Kuroko’s slow but deliberate rhythm and the droplets of milkshake sticking to Kuroko’s skin because, because…

"Fuck." Kagami’s breathes harshly through his nose and grips Kuroko’s hip. He tries setting the cup back on the bedside table since Kuroko is almost finished anyway. He indulged him long enough.

But Kuroko whines softly and moves suddenly. He tries to grab the cup from Kagami’s hand but he wobbles a bit and accidentally knocks it from his hand, and the contents, barely one third of the cup (kuroko really was almost finished), spill all over Kagami’s torso.

Kagami grimaces, because he took a shower not longer than an hour ago and now he’s sticky and not in the fun way.

"Ugh." He grunts and finally sets the cup aside and reaches for a small towel they keep near the bed for obvious purposes.

Which aren’t spilled shakes mind you.

Kuroko grabs Kagami’s hand again and shakes his head.

"Don’t waste food Kagami-kun." He deadpans and shifts so Kagami slips out of him and then slides down Kagami’s body and sucks on a patch of skin. Kagami gapes as Kuroko methodically moves down the length of his body cleaning it bit by bit with his mouth.

Kagami is positive his face is absolutely aflame and he curses the flush which spreads down his heaving chest.

He groans when Kuroko latches on a hipbone and sucks hard. When he’s satisfied, he slides back up and licks against Kagami’s parted mouth and he groans at the taste of all the  _vanilla._

Kagami’s resolve finally snaps as he flips them over and drives in already all pretense forgotten. They both groan at the contact and Kuroko wraps his legs around Kagami’s waist, one hand around his back the other buried in his messy, red hair.

Kuroko gasps when Kagami slams into him over and over again pushing him up on the bed. They’re both sticky from the exertion and Kuroko’s desert and it seems that they won’t last for much longer.

Kagami angles his hips and thrusts, precisely hitting Kuroko’s prostate and he moans and comes and Kagami follows him seconds later.

They stay still for a moment catching their breaths. Kagami pushes himself up on his arms, grimacing at the feel of their sticky chests coming apart.

Kuroko watches Kagami through hooded eyes with a gaze which can be only described as smoldering. He drops its lower from Kagami’s face and locks it on the area of his neck or collarbone. He brushes two fingers over it catching a droplet of milkshake and bringing them to his mouth.

Kagami feels himself flush harder when kuroko licks the milkshake off.

"My favorite." Kuroko murmurs and chuckles when Kagami rolls his eyes.

"I need a shower.  _You_ need a shower.” Kagami wrinkles his nose and stands up pulling Kuroko to his feet. “Come on.”

"Can I get another milkshake later?" Kagami stops and they stare at each other. Kuroko’s mouth twitches lightly. After a moment Kagami shrugs.

"Sure, why not."

Unfortunately for Kagami, Kuroko hadn’t specified what kind of milkshake he was referring to.


End file.
